Anécdotas
by Aura fujiwara
Summary: un montón de one-shorts
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa chicos aquí Aura Fujiwara comentando

Aver chicos como os gustó tanto mi fanfic a traves del espejo que originalmente era un one-short voy ha hacer una serie de one-shorts llamada ``Anécdotas´´ por eso tenéis 3 días para ponerme en los comentarios las parejas que queréis así que nos vemos dentro de 3 días

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Impotencia

Holaaaaaa aquí Aura Fujiwara comentando,ya,ya me tardé lo siento pero los malditos examenes a cambio os traigo un fic en el que me he esforzado mucho.

P.O.V Ethiw

Odio este sentimiento la impotencia es lo peor y pensar que mañana tendré que sentirme así todo el día-pensó la diosa

Fin del P.O.V Ethiw

Kcalb al verla tan pensativa le preguntó que le pasaba y esta le respondió:

-Veras Kcalb mañana es una fecha muy ``especial`` es un evento que ocurre una vez cada mil años ese día los dioses perdemos todos nuestros poderes hasta el amanacer del siguiente día es decir pasaré el día entero indefensa e inútil sin poder hacer nada si nos atacan-le contestó la diosa molesta

-Tranquila no creo que pase nada asi que estate tranquila te protegeré si hace falta

-Lo prometes?

-Si,lo prometo -Kcalb la miró vio que estaba asustada, a veces se comportaba como una niña

Des pues de un rato de charlas ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones lo que no sabían era que un intruso se adentró en el castillo y nadie lo notó

Al día siguiente...

-Como que Ethiw no está!?

-Hoy fuí a buscarla porque habíamos quedado en ir a pasear en la mañana y cuando entré en su cuarto solo encontré esto -Dijp Grora con lagimas en los ojos mientras le daba una hoja de papel a Kcalb en ella ponía...

Hola Kcalb:

Si estas leyendo esto es que al fin estoy cumpliendo mi venganza,te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino mi venganza es robarte aquello que mas quieres y si quieres recuperárla tendrás que venir al mundo llama

Firmado: Ivlis

AL leer esto al diablo se le saltaron las lagrimas pero no consentiría que ese despreciable de Ivlis se saliera con la suya.

En estos momentos se encontraba en mundo llama viendo lo peor que sus ojos pudieran ver.

Vió a su diosa besando a su enemigo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras hacía el diablo se dió cuenta del engaño los ojos de Ethiw no eran de su bello color gris de siempre sino que, eran casi negros cuando Ivlis terminó de recibir los ´´mimos´´ de la diosa se acercó a Kcalb

-No crees que se ve hermosa con esos ojos negros?

-Que le hiciste Ivlis!?

-Fue muy simple cuando se durmió la traje aquí y después de eso un simple hechizo de hipnotismo al no tener sus poderes fue demasiado fácil aunque al pincipio se resistió un poco pero ahora a caído facilmente ante mi- dijo dandole otro beso en los labios a la diosa

Al ver esto Kcalb saco´una katana negra y empezó a luchar contra Ivlis .Estubieron largo rato pleando hasta que el pecho de uno de ellos se tiñió de sangre .Así Ivlis cayó derrotado una vez mas. Y con el se fue el hechizo

-Donde estoy- preguntó una confundida Ethiw

-Es largo de explicar te contaré cuando volvamos al Jardín Gris

-E-esta bien-despues de esto la Ethiw se desmayó

En el Jardín Gris...

Grora no paraba de abrazar a su amiga quien ya había recuperado la consciencia

-Entonces eso es lo que pasó- Kcalb acaba de contarle todo lo que había pasado

De repente la diosa comenzó a llorar en estp Kcalb se acercó y la abrazó debía de haber sido algo traumante para ella pero por fortuna

Ya todo pasó...

Os gustó? Dejadme vuestros reviews!

Aura Fujiara


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaa aquí Aura Fujiwara comentando y bueno aquí os traigo un capitulo WhodahsGrora espero que os guste.

Los celos son malos consejeros

P.O.V Whodhas

No puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué?.

Últimamente Grora está pasando demasiado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano Kcalb , aparte parece que tienen un secreto y siempre que entro en la habitación en la que se encuentran disimulan (muy mal) que no ocurre nada. Pero… ¿que es esta sensación que siento cuando los veo juntos? Acaso son… celos?

Eso debe ser.

Fin P.O.V Whodahs

Y así pasaron días hasta que Whodahs se decidió a hablar con Grora.

Se encontraban dando un paseo por el parque estaba atardeciendo y Grora estaba notablemente nerviosa.

¿Y d-dime que querías preguntarme?

En esto Whodahs la acorraló contra una pared.

-¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con mi hermano?- dijo con una sombra en sus ojos

-N-no sé de que me hablas- le contestó ella mirando al suelo

-Tu si sabes de que te hablo

-No te lo puedo decir,lo siento

Después de eso reinó el silencio siguieron paseando hasta dentro del castillo, Whodahs estaba destrozado no podía creerlo sus mayores miedos se habían hecho realidad.

-Whodahs, Ethiw y Kcalb nos han llamado debemos ir a la habitación de siempre

Se dirigieron a la habitació cuando entraron…

-SORPRESA!

La sorpresa fue enorme para Whodahs quien no sabía nada de esto

-Feliz cumpleaños Whodahs-Le dijo una sonrojada Grora

Ese día en efecto era el cumpleaños de Whodahs, durante toda la noche estuvieron celebrando pero en un momento decidió salir a la azotea, allí encontró a Grora

-Grora… quería darte las gracias por la fiesta

-De nada – le dijo- Y… quería decirte que te hiciste una idea equivocada con lo de tu hermano, el no me gusta.A mi me gustas tu…

La sorpresa para Whodahs fue enorme pero no se quedó atrás y la besó de una forma cariñosa e intensa

Nunca olvidaría aquel cumpleaños

Bueno que os ha parecido dejádmelo en los reviews

Atte: Aura Fujiwara


	4. Chapter 4

Anécdotas

Recuerdos dolorosos

Un día como otro cualquiera Kcalb y Ethiw jugaban un juego de damas y como siempre la diosa iba ganando. Cuando sonó la puerta y dos niñas entraron.

-Hola Ethiw y viejo! - dijo una alegre yosafire

-Hola – dijo una seria froze

Trajimos pay !

Hola niñas – Dijo la diosa bastante seria

Como que viejo!?

Vinimos para comerlo con vosotros!

Porque no lo comen con Kcalb? Yo debo retirarme- dijo la diosa desapareciendo

A los tres les extrañó el comportamiento de Ethiw pero aun así comieron agusto

P.O.V Ethiw

Ya llevo una temporada así, no puedo ver a las niñas me recuerdan demasiado a ellos también me acostumbré a hacer sonrisas falsas para que no sospechen pero... Está claro que Kcalb sospecha algo tendré que evitarle al menos por un tiempo.

Fin P.O.V Ethiw

Pasaron los días y la diosa procuraba no estar en la misma sala que el diablo , siempre comía en su habitación , la mayoría del día se la pasaba en los jardines del castillo y el resto del día procuraba no encontrárselo por el castillo. Esta actitud le extrañó al diablo quien decidió hablar con ella

P.O.V Kcalb

Tengo que hablar con Ethiw se comporta muy rara desde hace unos días me evita cena en su cuarto, no quiere ver a las niñas...

Es extraño. Pero siempre que intentó hablar con ella Grora la llama para algo " muy importante ". Creo que si quiero entender esto primero debo hablar con Grora.

-Hey Grora ¿ Puedo hablar contigo ?

Lo siento señor diablo es que t-tengo que ir hacer unos recados- Dijo Grora claramente nerviosa

Esta bien

Claramente está ocultando algo pero yo no podré sacárselo así que se lo pediré a Whodahs

-Whodahs

Que quieres hermano?

Tengo que pedirte un favor

TRES HORAS MAS TARDE

-Conseguí hacerla confesar, al parecer Ethiw le pidió que cada vez que os viera juntos pusiera una excusa para que fueras con ella

Entiendo pero... Como la hiciste confesar?

Eso no tiene importancia

FLAHSBACK

-Estúpido ángel jefe aléjate de mi- decía Grora mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo

Cuando de repente sintió una mano firme cogiéndola del brazo. Maldición Whodahs la había atrapado

Ahora... dime que os traéis entre manos Ethiw y tu

N-nada

Ok, si no me lo quieres decir tendré que tomar medidas- dicho esto se fue acercando cada vez mas a los labios de la ángel

ESTA BIEN! confesaré

Una vez habiendo escuchado lo que quería Whodahs le dió un fugaz beso a Grora en los labios dejándola tan roja como un tomate

FIN FLAHSBACK

Así Kcalb fue a hablar con la diosa esta vez sabiendo que esta vez no habría interrupciones. Al fin la encontró en su habitación.

-Ethiw tenemos que hablar

-Que quieres Kcalb ?- dijo con otra de sus falsas sonrisas

Por favor quiero explicaciones Porque sonríes falsamente porque me evitas a mi y a todos ?!

N-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo ella. Kcalb no podía ver sus ojo ya que los tapaba su flequillo pero vio sus lagrimas caer y sin dudarlo fue a abrazarla

Kcalb es que ellas me recuerdan tantos a Yosaflame Sherbet y los de mas...Cada vez que las veo no puedo evitar sentir culpa y dolor- dijo ella llorando

Eso no lo pudimos evitar ambos fuimos demasiado estúpidos pero, ahora debes pasar página ellos no volverán. Y por favor si vuelve a pasarte algo como esto di´melo no puedo soportar verte sufrir

Gracias Kcalb...

Os gustó? Dejádmelo en los reviews!


End file.
